


Super Bass

by FlareWarrior



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: In which French Prince Tamaki goes swimming and is determined to get his attendant Kyoya into the water with him (by whatever means necessary).





	Super Bass

“Finally!”

Kyoya hung back to avoid getting splashed when Tamaki leapt into the lake, a trail of obscenely fine clothes left on muddy pebbles behind him.

“Kyoya! Come in, the water feels so nice!”

“No,” Kyoya shook the worst of nature off Tamaki’s silks and set about folding them. “Someone should keep watch.”

“Come on, we haven’t left castle grounds!”

“You should never let your guard down, my Prince.”

“You can see the shore better from the lake.”

“Then you should keep an eye out as well.”

Kyoya dusted a stone off, frowned, and decided he wasn’t likely to do any better. He set Tamaki’s clothes down on it and politely ignored Tamaki’s irritated bubble-blowing in the lake surface.

“You shouldn’t go out too far, Tamaki, the rains-”

When Kyoya turned back the lake was empty.

“Tamaki?”

The banks were clear, and all that was left in the water were fading ripples. Kyoya reigned in his panic – Tamaki was an idiot, but not so much that he’d die in a lake he’d been swimming in since he was a child. Not that quickly, and not without a sound. But seconds ticked by and nothing happened. The lake was calm and the woods were quiet and the world was tranquil and _wrong_.

“Tamaki!” Kyoya dove into the glittering water, praying for the sunlight to pierce far enough to glint off blonde hair. The water had barely reached his skin before he was dragged back to the surface.

“Got you!” Tamaki laughed, his arms around Kyoya’s waist and their noses almost touching. For a split second Kyoya was too relieved to be angry. “I practiced! Every morning this week I would try to hold my breath longer and longer so I wouldn’t have to come up too soon. Still, you sure took your time. What if I’d really been drowning-!?”

Tamaki made a winded sound when Kyoya shoved his chest, hard. “You goddamn dumbass!”

“Sorry, sorry, but you never relax! Also, isn’t this nice?”

With the adrenaline wearing off, Kyoya was suddenly very aware that Tamaki was very close and very naked. Tamaki was burning where they tangled together, impossible to ignore in the snowmelt chill of the lake water. Tamaki slid one hand up Kyoya’s back and paused, blinking at him.

“Your heart’s beating so fast,” he drew closer and Kyoya’s words failed him. “You didn’t even stop to take off your shoes…”

“Who would? The crown prince was drowning,” Kyoya snapped.

The hand on his back came up to catch his cheek.

“Sorry, Kyoya,” Tamaki said softly, blue eyes striking as they reflected the lake. “Sorry. I promise not to die without your express permission.”

“That’s not how it works,” Kyoya said against Tamaki’s lips.

French behavior had been almost alien to him since he’d immigrated to the country, but Tamaki’s slow hedonism in kissing was a gift Kyoya couldn’t imagine he would have learned anywhere else. He took his time coaxing Kyoya’s lips apart, tasting him like a fine sweet, nipping his lower lip before folding closer and commencing a leisurely invasion. Kyoya twined his fingers into Tamaki’s dripping hair, pulling just a bit harder than usual, and let Tamaki keep them from sinking.

It felt like ages and no time at all before they drew apart. The rush of lingering fear singing in Kyoya’s veins was replaced by another rush altogether, and Tamaki’s red lips looked obscene even in their dimmed reflection.

“You should stop doing that,” Kyoya told said reflection.

“You’re not very convincing when you only say that after.”

Kyoya bit back a frustrated grumble. “You can’t be seen with a male servant,” he said harshly, because it shouldn’t have to be _said_. René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine could not be caught romantically entangled with his attendant.

“You know,” Tamaki replied, still unbearably close. “I’m the first prince, I’m rich, and everyone loves me. I don’t think they’ll care all that much.”

Kyoya blinked at Tamaki’s happily grinning face and hated that he couldn’t say for sure he was wrong. “That was the most arrogant thing I’ve ever heard,” he said instead. “I changed my mind, you can drown.”

“Kyoya, that’s so mean! What would you do without me?”

“Have some peace,” Kyoya said, but ruined it by dragging Tamaki down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to name any fics I can't find a good name for after Nicki Minaj songs. There's a fish called a bass.


End file.
